


Третье Рождество

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Раньше, сейчас и потом.





	Третье Рождество

1.  
– Куда ты дел этого чертова ангела? – спросил Баки, вытряхивая газетный мусор из рождественской коробки.  
– Не ругайся, – автоматически бросил через плечо Стив. Он старательно прилаживал звезду на наиболее вертикально торчащую ветку, но она постоянно соскальзывала. Может, привязать ее нитками?  
– Ты убирал игрушки в прошлом году, – так просто раздраженного Баки было не заткнуть. – Куда ты засунул эту ватную дрянь?  
– Все было в коробке, – терпеливо ответил Стив, разворачиваясь к нему. – Давай посмотрим, может, ты его вытащил и не заметил?  
– Ну конечно, я ведь идиот, – мрачно пробормотал Баки себе под нос. Он был не в духе, и Стив понимал, почему. Первый год у них в Рождество не было елки, только пара облезлых веток, подобранных в парке. Баки, привыкший к шумному рождественскому застолью в кругу большой семьи, к волшебству и подаркам, чувствовал себя обманутым и несчастным, хоть и старался не подавать вида.  
– Вот он, – Стив вытащил пыльного мятого ангела из газетных комьев, встряхнул, и на дощатый пол посыпалась тусклая позолота. – Выглядит он не очень. Может, ну его?  
– Да уж, – вздохнул Баки, плюхаясь на кровать и окидывая импровизированную «елку» взглядом. Три еловых ветки в жестянке из-под солонины, старый бумажный фонарик, шарики из ваты, пара ореховых скорлупок с облупившейся золотой краской, примотанная нитками звезда…  
– Оно все как-то… не очень.  
Стив хмыкнул. Он погасил лампу, оставив гореть только одну свечу рядом с еловым букетом, достал из ящика стола небольшую коробку и сел рядом с Баки на кровать.  
– Не кисни, придурок, – сказал он ласково и пихнул коробку Баки в руки.  
– Мы же договаривались без подарков, – начал было ныть тот, но Стив чувствительно пихнул его локтем в ребра.  
– Открывай, – сказал он строго. – Это подарок для нас обоих.  
Насупившись, Баки снял с коробки крышку. Нахмурился и почти тут же испуганно моргнул, судорожно вздохнул и вынул небольшой клочок розоватой бумаги, такой, на которых печатаются билеты в кино или на аттракционы.  
– Это… – пробормотал он, оборачиваясь к Стиву и глядя на него во все глаза.  
– С Рождеством, Баки, – негромко сказал тот.  
– С Рождеством, – ответил Баки, начиная улыбаться так, как и должен был улыбаться в Сочельник счастливый человек. Розовая бумажка выпала из его пальцев и приземлилась на пол, где и провалялась до следующего утра.

2.  
Апельсины – круглые, яркие, пахнущие так, что голова кружится. Неуловимо напоминающие что-то, но на это можно не обращать внимания, последние пару лет почти все, с чем приходится сталкиваться, вызывает какие-то смутные воспоминания.  
– Спасибо, Мирела, – говорит он, старательно улыбаясь, и девушка за прилавком улыбается ему в ответ.  
– С Рождеством, Себастьян, – она, кажется, колеблется секунду, но потом все-таки спрашивает. – Будешь встречать с семьей?  
Он качает головой, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу – это нештатная ситуация, обычно продавцы с ним не разговаривают больше положенного.  
– Нет, – наконец решает он, что сказать правду будет проще. – Я один. Зажгу свечу, съем пару колбасок. Высплюсь.  
Мирела смеется, ей явно хочется много чего сказать, но она не решается.  
– Если вдруг соскучишься один, приходи в пивную "Брагадиру", на Калеа Раховей, – в конце концов выпаливает она, глядя в глаза. – Там будет хорошая музыка, пиво… Мы с друзьями заказали столик на десятерых, так что…  
Она пожимает плечами, неловко улыбаясь, и нужно улыбнуться ей в ответ и кивнуть, в последнее время такие штуки получаются все легче.  
– Не обещаю, тяжелая выдалась неделька… Но если не отрублюсь сразу после ужина, обязательно приду.  
Мирела так откровенно радуется ответу, что на пару секунд он серьезно обдумывает такой вариант. Поможет ли это окончательно затеряться среди местных или наоборот привлечет ненужное внимание? С одной стороны не хотелось бы прослыть отшельником, о котором шепчутся, а если долго игнорировать интерес Мирелы, разговоры точно начнутся. С другой – Мирела. Хорошая девушка, но явно не в его положении стоит завязывать какие бы то ни было отношения...  
Он приходит домой как раз к тому моменту, как окончательно темнеет. Никакого снега на улице и уж точно никакой елки в квартире, в холодильнике дожидается пара бутылок пива, половина запеченной курицы и сладкий крендель с орехами. И апельсины. Организму нужны витамины. Тем более, они так пахнут…  
При выключенном свете хорошо, удобно, он вообще любит насыщенную запахами и звуками темноту – на улице смеются дети, кто-то нестройно поет песню, где-то позвякивают колокольчики. Но чего-то не хватает. Наверное, стоило бы зажечь свечу, но у него нет свечей, так что он просто включает ноутбук и ставит его на низкий столик, запускает сборку видео, выкрутив звук на минимум – ему не нужен звук, все слова он давно знает наизусть. Пара апельсинов кладутся рядом, и еще крендель, в самом деле, зачем он купил крендель? Ведь никогда не любил сладкое.  
Он ложится на диван, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и медленно выдыхает, глядя на экран.  
Там – лицо Капитана Америки. Он долго и упорно говорит, такой серьезный, насупленный. Это из интервью годичной давности, когда террористы собирались подорвать школу, но летучая команда во главе с кэпом их повязала еще на стадии закладки взрывчатки. Кадр сменяется, и теперь Капитан в шикарном костюме песочного цвета с мученическим выражением лица разрезает какую-то официальную ленту. Это открытие онкологической больницы, всего семь секунд репортажа. А вот тут он наконец улыбается – своему чернокожему дружку, говорит что-то, наклонившись к уху, как жаль, что не разобрать слов, да и само изображение так себе – любительская съемка на телефон с какой-то вечеринки…  
Крендель оказывается на удивление вкусным, от двух апельсинов остаются только шкурки, и приходится вставать, подтаскивать к дивану весь пакет.  
Пожалуй, ему хватит до полуночи, а там можно будет достать курицу и пиво. Видеосборки хватит и до утра – девять часов сорок восемь минут тринадцать секунд, вот сколько у него материалов на последнее – провальное – задание. Наверняка после того, как Рождество пройдет в Штатах, к коллекции добавится еще хоть несколько секунд: даже если Капитан Америка просидит весь праздник затворником, его обязательно вытащит центральное телевидение сказать пару воодушевляющих слов американцам...  
…На шестом или пятом апельсине петь начинают прямо под окнами, Капитан улыбается с экрана ноутбука, смотрит прямо в глаза так, что по спине продирает дрожью.  
– С Рождеством, Стиви, – шепчут губы сами, и их приходится закусить, чтобы не ляпнуть еще что-нибудь. Как будто Капитан с записи восьмимесячной давности может что-то услышать…  
Он отворачивается от заглядывающих в душу глаз, тяжело поднимается и идет к холодильнику – пора выпить. Рождество уже наступило. По крайней мере, ощущения такие.

3.  
– Да ты издеваешься, – скажет Джим, глядя на елку. Этот чертов допотопный ангел из ваты, обмазанный клеем и золотой краской – где Стив его вообще выкопал? Уже лет сто таких не продают.  
– Ты же любил этого ангела, – хмыкнет Стив. – Это, конечно, не совсем тот, но он достаточно похож…  
– Терпеть я не мог этого ангела, – Джим повернется к нему, упирая руки в бока. – У нас просто почти не было украшений, а ангел был единственной фабричной елочной игрушкой. А сейчас!  
Он махнет в сторону усыпанной огнями ели до самого потолка.  
– Сейчас у нас есть вообще все, о чем только можно мечтать! А ты приволок этого сраного ангела…  
– Не ругайся, – автоматически заметит Стив, несмотря на строгий тон он будет улыбаться, да и Джим тоже будет улыбаться, потому что когда счастлив, не улыбаться невозможно. А тут еще этот ангел. С ума сойти же можно.  
– У меня, кстати, есть подарок, – скажет Джим, доставая из-под кровати коробку. Они, конечно, договаривались не дарить подарков, просто потому, что у Джима пока не было своих денег, а Стив все, что только мог выдумать, подарил ему еще в первые месяцы совместной жизни. Поэтому он сначала побледнеет, а потом покраснеет, вспоминая. Возьмет коробку, оклеенную блестящей синей бумагой с белыми и красными звездочками, откроет и достанет клочок розоватой бумаги.  
– Двадцать пять поцелуев причитается предъявителю сего, – прочитает он хриплым от волнения голосом, вскинет на Джима радостный и одновременно тревожный взгляд. – В прошлый раз было десять…  
– Так и мы уже взрослые парни, – пожмет плечами Джим. – Можем друг друга побаловать.  
Коробка и кусочек бумаги, похожий на билет в кино, упадут на пол. Погаснет свет и гореть останется только одна свеча. В воздухе будет пахнуть хвоей, апельсинами и любовью, а под окнами до самого утра будут то петь гимны, то звенеть колокольцами.  
– Двадцать пять, – подрагивающим голосом прошепчет Джим перед самым рассветом и наклонится для долгого поцелуя, обнимая разведенные в стороны колени Стива. И тот задохнется, зажмурится и стиснет зубы, чтобы в двадцать пятый раз за ночь не закричать от обжигающего удовольствия.


End file.
